Las mil historias de Milfor
by JUST DREAMERS
Summary: Hola amigos! Lo que voy a escribir no tiene relación con la historia de FROZEN. Solo he incluido los nombres de los personajes de esta maravillosa película a la que amo. Espero les guste mi historia, la disfruten y se diviertan con este avance. Estaré esperando sus comentarios para seguir inspirándome y dándole vida a mi buen amigo MILFOR un personaje de lo mas simpático! Saludos!


**Capitulo 1**

¡Allí están…los estaba esperando!.

Me alegra tanto que me hayan encontrado a través de esta historia, que me ayudara a describirles mi confusa vida y quizás… con la compañía de ustedes desde el otro lado de la pantalla, encuentre una explicación para todo este lio en el que me encuentro inmerso.

Mi nombre es MILFOR.

No tengo mucho más para contarles sobre mí, ya que desconozco de donde vengo y hacia dónde voy. A veces me pregunto si pertenezco a este planeta y otras veces creo que la locura se apodero de mi y es la causante de mi constante desorientación…aunque es muy difícil ser o parecer, cuerdo, en un mundo liderado por locos!.

Muchas veces les pediré ayuda para guiarme por este difícil camino de la realidad y las relaciones sociales. No tengo muchos amigos…ni pocos…resumiendo NO tengo amigos!.

Un día desperté en un cuerpo (que supongo será mío) y una voz entre tierna y autoritaria, me llamó al grito de:

**Voz**: "A-rri-baaaaa Milforrrrrrrr!"""

Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, mostrándome un cuarto desordenado y destruido, que parecía haber sido impactado por un par de "_ICBM_" (Misiles Balísticos Inter Continentales). A punto tal era el desorden que había en ese cuarto, que mis pies, no encontraban un lugar desocupado y seguro donde pararse. Cuando baje, unas escaleras lustrosas y bastante iluminadas, encontré una señora -que por la voz era la misma que me había despertado-.

Se encontraba cantando un tema de CHAYANNE y sonaba espantosa. Estaba de espaldas, meneando sus caderas y preparando lo que parecía ser un desayuno. Decidí que para que notara mi presencia era necesario saludarla, así que con mi mejor predisposición le dije:

_**Milfor**_: Buen día "SEÑORA" .

Ella se dio vuelta repentinamente y me miro como si hubiera visto algo que nunca antes sus ojos habían registrado. Enseguida produjo un extraño y ensordecedor sonido muy parecido al grito de un animal furioso y descontrolado…

_**Señora**_: ¡**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO**, te voy a **matar**…!. Primero: te he dicho infinidad de veces que no eres un mono para andar desnudo por la casa, así que cúbrete con el repasador y sube a vestirte asqueroso… y segundo: NO ME LLAMES "SEÑORA"!, soy tu madre, mocoso insolente!

Como verán mi vida no es fácil. En mi primer encuentro con otro terrícola recibí todos estas definiciones: me compararon con un mono, me llamaron asqueroso, mocoso e insolente! Guauuuuu eso es lo que yo llamo: Reacción en cadena!

Luego de cubrir mi cuerpo: -asqueroso, mocoso e insolente- con la primer ropa que encontré en ese cuarto -territorio del demonio-, volví al lugar del desayuno.

Unos extraños personajes con ropas elegantes y al parecer muchas obligaciones me decían como sería mi día y cronometraban mis siguientes pasos:

Desayuno de 7 a 7.20, escuela…, almuerzo: 12,30 hs…, tareas…, gimnasia 15hs., merienda…, cena 21hs., y…hasta mañana! .

Una de ellas la más joven parecía ser mi hermana, personaje peligroso y sarcástico. Su nombre era, Elsa. Ella era tan bonita como idiota …y era ¡muy bonita!. Había un pequeño de unos 4 años, de grandes rulos y verdes mocos colgando, llamado Kristof, que mezclaba su cereal con trozos de servilleta, (al parecer la combinación era deliciosa pues lo comía con gran entusiasmo). Al hombre que se ocultaba tras el periódico mis hermanos le decían Pá…pero mi Madre constantemente lo llamaba Hans. Y debajo de la mesa se encontraba el ultimo integrante de mi revolucionada familia…el integrante que parecía ser el más agradable y amistoso de todos: Sven, un peludo de cuatro patas que con mucho placer roía, como un gran ratón, la pata de mi silla.

Muy bien amigos próximamente les contaré como siguen mis días y mis tormentos…no me abandonen los estaré esperando! Hasta pronto!


End file.
